Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a polishing disk for polishing surfaces such as varnish coatings of cars, and particularly to polishing disks for the automobile industry.
Polishing disks are known in various designs, including felt disks, foam material disks, and lambskin pieces.
A large field of application for polishing devices in the automobile industry. Newly produced cars are polished in final processing; during machine polishing, polishing striations, so-called rainbow holograms, appear and are undesired. Polishing should therefore take place without such xe2x80x9crainbow hologramsxe2x80x9d.
It is an object of the invention to provide a polishing disk which is particularly suitable for polishing surfaces which are to be free from these xe2x80x9crainbow hologramsxe2x80x9d.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a polishing disk which can withstand a few washing processes without distorting and swelling up.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a polishing disk which is sufficiently resilient to follow the curvature of surfaces to be polished.
According to the invention, a fiber pile layer, a holding layer and a backside layer are provided.
The holding layer is preferably in circular form, and confers on the disk a certain shape stability, but with sufficient flexibility in order to adapt to surfaces which are to be polished. The holding layer can be made up dependent upon the structure of the fiber layer, as a woven backing, or a foam material backing or a tuft backing. The fiber layer itself is constituted like velvet or velour, with a smooth or ribbed surface, i.e., the fibers stand very densely and the fiber ends are very uniformly distributed over the surface, even when the fibers themselves emerge from the holding layer in bundles. The individual fibers are themselves very thin, but without a tendency to shed fluff. Uniform fibers of relatively high tear strength and of uniform thickness are used. The fiber pile can be in the range of 2 through 10 mm long. The fiber pile is produced so that the polishing disk can be washed in a washing machine, so as to represent a multiple-use product.
The polishing disk is provided on its back side with a hook and loop fastener half such as Velcro velour layer, a gauze fabric, or a felt layer, so that the polishing disk can be fastened to a corresponding hook and loop fastener half on a pad. The polishing disk can be used with a polishing machine, particularly an angle polishing machine, but it can also be used by hand. The backside layer is mounted with waterproof adhesive to the holding layer. For stabilization, the holding layer can in addition be impregnated with foam material.